In today's DSLAM arrangements, it is known to use line cards for providing a data connection between a backbone interface of a communication network and a plurality of physical communication ports associated with the individual subscriber connections. As used herein, a communication port is a circuit structure for receiving and/or transmitting data signals with respect to a communication medium, e.g. a twisted pair line. Coming from a public network side, a data path is distributed from a single backbone interface via a network processing chip to a plurality of data pump chips. Each of the data pump chips provides a number of communication ports to establish the connection to the subscriber. The network processing chip thus has a function of aggregating data signals with respect to a plurality of communication ports and may thus also be referred to as aggregator device.